


Pieces

by rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns
Summary: 100-word drabble collection of various pairings and genres.Latest chapter:Care (Seth/Drew)





	1. Whisper (Ambrollins)

**Author's Note:**

> I find a drabble really challenging, because you want to convey something using so few words.  
> But I'm gonna give it a try.

“You did great back there.”

Dean is close to falling asleep when he hears Seth’s voice. Slowly cracking his eyes open, he turns to the side and says gruffly, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Seth replies, his voice sounding like a careful whisper in the darkness.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier when we were fully awake?” Dean asks curiously. He had the chance after the match, and then the whole trip to the hotel.

Seconds must have passed before Seth says, “I just want you to know.”

It doesn’t exactly answer his question, but Dean will let it slide for now.

“Thanks.”

 


	2. Habit (Rolleigns)

Roman always calls him his little brother. Even after the chair shots to the back, he doesn’t stop. Sometimes Seth wonders if he really means it, or it’s just a habit he can’t get rid of.

And they’re not just words. Roman never went after his blood like Dean did, and when Seth came back from his injury, Roman protected his knee in that title match. Maybe it’s his instinct, maybe it’s another habit. But any hope of them becoming something more had vanished the moment Seth let Hunter put an arm around his shoulders.

Now he’s just _little brother_.


	3. Control (Rolleigns)

Seth loves being on top.

Not because it allows him to control the pace. Seth enjoys control alright, but in times like this when he’s straddling Roman and seeing the look on Roman’s face as he trashes against the pillows, control is the last thing on his mind.

No. It’s the way Roman’s rock-hard cock is deep, _deep_ inside him, stretching and filling him like nothing else can. It’s how Roman’s thrusts become faster and rougher the closer he is. When they both come, Roman’s fingers grip his hips so hard they're gonna leave bruises tomorrow.

All better than control.

 


	4. Who Owns Who? (Rolleigns)

"You don't own me."

The words are spoken in a rough voice. Roman strokes Seth's back with one hand, while the other is slowly sliding down his thigh. Seth smiles as he runs his fingers through the silky strands of Roman's hair.

"Oh yeah?" Seth murmurs, rocking his hips.

A low groan escapes Roman's lips when he feels their cocks brush through the thin material of their underwear. He squeezes Seth's thigh, pulling him down with his other hand.

Suddenly Roman flips them over, and now Seth is trapped underneath him.

"Yeah." Roman looks down at him. "I own _you_."

 

 


	5. Persuasion (Ambrollins)

“Are you sure you won’t get it checked?”

Dean sighs at the question he’s heard twice in the last five minutes. They just arrive backstage and Seth won’t stop fussing about his shoulder. He turns around to find Seth’s eyes on him, big and earnest—and adorable.

Surprisingly, Dean is not as annoyed as he thought he would be. “It’s alright.”

“I still think you should,” Seth says softly. “Please, Deano.”

Dean suppresses another sigh. Even he knows when he’s fighting a losing battle. “Fine—but only to shut you up.”

“Sure.”

Seth’s smile tells him he ain’t fooling anyone.


	6. More Beautiful (Ambrollins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a follow up to [Little Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12223755). 
> 
> So it would make much more sense to read that one first, if you haven't. :)

If a person told Dean five years ago that he would date someone like Seth, he’d laugh at their face and say they were insane. Because even now Seth still feels like a dream to him, sometimes. More beautiful than anyone Dean has ever seen.

There is something ethereal about him, something Dean can’t explain. The way his brown eyes gleam under the sunlight, like nothing else.

“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Dean tells him, eyes never leaving his face.

Seth turns to him. “So are you.”

“No, babe,” Dean replies softly. “Not quite like you.”

_Nobody is like you._


	7. Apology (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://rocknrolleigns.tumblr.com/post/167308871965/when-you-feel-bad-for-eliminating-your-boyfriend).

“Sorry.”

Seth turns to him, drawing in a deep breath. “Rome, for God’s sake—it’s fine.”

But it doesn’t really make Roman feel better. “I didn’t mean it to happen like that,” he says, reaching out to stroke Seth’s cheek. “Not to you.”

“How then?” Seth asks, sounding more patient this time. His big brown eyes soften as they meet Roman’s. “You’d have to throw us out eventually.”

He’s right, as usual, and Roman doesn’t regret throwing Dean out. But Seth is different.

“I’m still sorry.” He leans forward to kiss Seth, feeling Seth smile against his lips.

“I know.”


	8. Small Tattoo (Rolleigns)

Roman loves Seth's tattoo.

Not the one on his back, no, but the burning page on his wrist. Roman doesn't really know why. The Japanese characters look great. But there's just something about the other one that Roman is so fond of.

He likes taking Seth's hand and brushing the small tattoo with his thumb over and over again, making Seth smile. When he brings the wrist to his lips and kisses it, Seth begins to laugh. But the laughter is replaced by a gasp as soon as Roman's tongue flicks over the skin.

Then it's Roman's turn to smile.

 

 


	9. For You (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get this out of my mind. It's set after the last episode of RAW, where Jason Jordan annoyed the hell out of Roman.

“The hell does he think he is?”

Roman paces back and forth in the small dressing room. He’s been doing it for the last minutes and it makes Seth dizzy.

“I know.” Seth sighs. “He’s young and got a lot to learn.”

Flopping down on the bench next to Seth, Roman turns to him. “The only reason why I haven’t punched his teeth down his throat is because of you.”

Seth looks at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Sorry...”

Roman still looks agitated, but a faint smile crosses his lips.

“The things I do for you.”

 


	10. Faster (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Seth needs to blow off some steam after last night's RAW, so I couldn't resist writing this.

Slick, sweaty bodies are pressed together; Roman’s wet mouth trails down Seth’s neck. It’s exhilarating, the way Roman’s dick slides in and out of him. Seth needs this, to get that motherfucker Jordan outta his head.

But Roman’s not moving fast enough, and it frustrates him.

“Faster,” Seth murmurs. “I know you must be drained. Let me be on top.”

Suddenly, Roman stops moving. Seth whines in protest. “Rome…”  

“You’re doubting me, baby boy?” Before Seth replies, Roman moves again, faster—and harder.

Seth moans breathlessly. “Oh God… Fuck… Rome!”

“I can always”—Roman slows down, _almost_ teasing—“go faster.”


	11. Messages (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little piece from [Love the Lonely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10912959/chapters/24266178), a few days after Roman became Seth's agent.

As he peers at his phone, Seth rolls his eyes. Roman Reigns, _surprise surprise_. Five missed calls and three texts. That’s the difference between him and Bayley; she knows when to leave Seth alone. Roman, however, doesn’t seem to get the message.

Seth remembers his perfectly calm demeanor, steel grey eyes, and meticulous suit. Let's see how long the calm and collected lasts. It’s gonna be interesting. And, he should probably call him back at some point. But not now. Seth doesn’t feel like talking to him. Besides, Roman’s waited for an hour already, he can wait for another one.


	12. Little Red Digits (Rolleigns)

Eighteen minutes four seconds past one. Five, six, seven. Seth’s eyes are fixed on the digital clock, the red digits glowing in the dark. After the long gauntlet matches he’s supposed to be exhausted, but he isn’t. He longs for something— _someone_ —in his bed, solid warm body behind him, tattooed arm wrapped around his stomach as he sleeps.

 _His room is next door._ Seth shakes his head to no one. Maybe Roman will let him in, maybe he wants Seth in his bed, too. _Maybe_.

But Seth’s not gonna ask.

Nine, ten, eleven. The little red digits keep blinking.


	13. Brittle (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow up to the last chapter "Little Red Digits", because I'm a sucker for my boys being happy.

He knocks on the door. It doesn't take long before Seth appears, wild brown curls around his head like a lion's mane. It almost makes Roman smile.

"You forgot your wallet in the car."

There is no reply. Seth is looking at him, gaze slowly flickers down his lips. Roman's heartbeat quickens. He can see it... the longing in his eyes. Wordlessly, Seth opens the door wider.

Roman breathes out. He can't do this again, _heart is such a brittle thing_. Seconds pass and disappointment crosses Seth's face. That's all it takes for Roman's resolve to crumble.

He steps inside.


	14. Catlike (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been sitting in my draft for months. I opened it earlier and thought I'd try to finish it, and now here it is.

Dean says that Seth is like a ninja. And while Roman doesn’t disagree, he thinks Seth is more like a cat. He definitely moves like one. Fast, agile, graceful; the way he jumps and flies in the ring as if gravity wasn’t a thing. And in bed… it’s even better.

His back arches beautifully as Roman takes him from behind, taut muscles and smooth skin. Roman runs his fingers along Seth’s spine, eventually settling on his hips.

Seth suddenly pulls away and slips underneath him, pulling him down in one quick movement. Roman smiles before claiming his mouth.

 _So_ _catlike_.


	15. Light (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's face on yesterday's RAW made me sad, so I had to write this.

Seth watches Roman’s face, the creases between his brows. Tentatively, he reaches out to touch the frown. “It’s unfair to be happy,” he says. “When you’re like… this.”

The smile that Roman puts up for him is genuine, though with a tinge of melancholy. “Don’t be,” he replies, his voice soft. “You’re full of light—basically glowing. I like that.”

His words slowly chase away the clawing guilt in Seth’s chest. He shifts closer and wraps his arms around Roman’s neck, pressing their lips together. Maybe, the light will envelope him, too.

“Then stay in my light.”

_Don’t go anywhere._


	16. Chain (Rolleigns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the photos from today's press conference in Jeddah and Roman's gold chain.

"You really like that thing."

Roman looks down at the gold chain around his neck. "Yeah. Don't you?"

Twirling a finger around the chain, Seth tugs Roman closer. "I didn't say that." He brushes his lips against Roman's. But as Roman tries to deepen the kiss, Seth pulls back. "The press conference's in ten minutes."

"Right," Roman murmurs. Despite his word, he leans in, chasing Seth's mouth. When Seth doesn't move, Roman runs his tongue over his lower lip.

Seth grips the chain tighter. '"Rome," he protests. But Roman doesn't let him pull away this time.

"Shouldn't have started it."


	17. Rather (Rollintyre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've only feuded for how long, three weeks? And I'm already in too deep. xD  
> Hopefully this is the start of more Rollintyre fics, because this ship is _hot damn!_

A grip on his hair makes Seth gasp, quickly followed by a hard body pressing up against his back. But he stays still, knowing that the shiver on his skin has nothing to do with fear.

“So, Dolph’s not holding your leash anymore?” he quips.

Drew’s voice is husky when he speaks—and dangerously low. “Such a comedian, aren’t you, Seth? But you’re not gonna be so funny if you know... what I have in mind.”

"What's that?" Seth instinctively tenses as the grip on his hair tightens.

He feels Drew smile against his ear. “Oh, I’d rather _show_ you.”


	18. Care (Rollintyre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the episode of Raw from 3 September, where all the heels assaulted The Shield and Seth's arm bled after hitting the window of the police van. 
> 
> This is sort of a follow up to 'Unguilty Pleasure', where their relationship has evolved.

He’s standing there, wearing nothing but underwear. Seth ignores the familiar lust that shoots through him.

“How’s the arm?”

Seth lets out a snort. “Suddenly you care?”

Even in the dark, he can feel the intensity of Drew’s gaze. “I didn’t touch you.”

“That supposed to make me feel better?”

When Drew replies, his voice is softer than Seth expected. “If I did it would be _a lot_ worse, love,” He moves forward, one step and then two more.

_Go. Leave. Don’t let him—_

But Drew’s hands brush his sides, pulling him closer, and Seth does nothing to stop him.


End file.
